cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
Best To Worst Cytus Songs By Chapter.
Credits to the people who came up with this idea so lets go! I do agree with some of GZJcool's opinions so don't say in the comments that im copying or im stealing opinions. Keep in mind this is still in progress. Chapter 1 1. Les Parfums De L'amour This song is just pure amazing. The vocals and the tune are nice. I mean like, who hates this song? The title is in French meaning 'The Perfume of Love'. 2. Hot Air Balloon OMG YAAAAASSS! Sorry for that but also sorry for putting it here. It is cute and kawaii. It justs sounds nice although some parts of the lyrics go LA LA LA LA DA DA DA DA. Ok sorry for that. 3. Light Up My Love This is a nice for a J-Pop song. It is kind of loud but I still like it. 4. Chemical Star Not many people are fans of this song but I like it. Its a good song. 5. Visions The tune is very good. But there isn't enough room at the top so it goes here. 6. Retrospective This is pretty short, but to be honest its actually really nice. 7. Ververg Im not a huge fan of this song but it is very unique because the lyrics are made up. 8. DRG Waaaait, YOU DON'T LIKE DRG? Well I do but like Visions, there isn't enough room at the top. 9. Secret Garden Hard choice between DRG and this song. But DRG is better. I also like this one. 10. The Silence There isn't much to say but it isn't my type of song. Chapter 2 1. Precipitation This is actually my favourite song. Im not going to lie but I really like the piano and stuff. 2. Iris This used to be my favourite chapter 2 song until I discovered Precipitation. 3. Entrance I noticed that mine and MrGZJcool's top 3 are the same songs as mine in chapter 2. Its a nice song but not as good as Precipitation. 4. Nocturnal Type I like this song. Im not nocturnal but I like the tune. 5. Hard Landing When I was young I loved cars. This brings my memory back because it sounds like some sort of car race or is it me? Anyways it places here. 6. Green Eyes I like the colour green. But however, this song doesn't interest me that much. I still like it. 7. Sacred Im not a huge fan of Rabpit songs but I still like this Rabpit piece. 8. Sanctity I don't hate it, Im just not a fan. Chapter 3 1. The Riddle Story I know little red riding hood doesn't have anything do to with riddles but this is a very interesting song in my opinion. 2. Prismatic Lollipops A very sweet yet loud song. Still quite nice. I really like it. 3. The Black Case I really like Killerblood songs so this places here. This is actually my 2nd favourite Killerblood song! 4. COSMO The lyrics and everything is nice. Who hates this song? 5. Halcyon This song is perfect. No flaws but there isn't enough room at the top. But there is SO MANY amazing songs in chapter 3... 6. Otome This is exactly what a song needs. Nice tune, Nice vocals and nice everything. 7. Saika I actually think Saika is amazing. But it places here because the songs here are SO GOOD! 8. Libera Me This is a good Cranky song. This song is good but not amazing. 9. Spectrum This one is the odd one out. This is the only TERRIBLE chapter 3 song. Im not in love with the "Rainbow Spectrum" being repeated every single time. The only thing I like is the cover art. Chapter 4 1. Sweetness and Love This used to be my favourite song in cytus. Until I discovered Precipitation. Now its my 2nd favourite song in cytus. Still an amazing song though! 2. Parousia This song is just PERFECT. I can't find anyone who dislikes this song. The tune sounds nice. 3. Future World Another Killerblood song, this is my 3rd favourite Killerblood song. 4. Area 184 This one is interesting. I like Persona songs. (Well, Green Eyes became 8th on chapter 2!) Cuz there isn't enough room although it didn't interest me.... 5. Skuld Go listen to it, its amazing right? 6. New World Happy Birthday + Other Stuff = PERFECT! Nah im just kidding. Its still unique. 7. Beyond This song vs Darkness. And this song won. 8. Darkness Im not a fan of rap but this is still good. WHY IS THERE NEVER ROOM AT THE TOP?!?!?! 9. Landscape Meh, this song is pretty boring. But I like the mix of instruments. 10. Evil Force FAILURE!!!!!! I DO NOT CARE IF THIS SONG GETS REMOVED FROM CYTUS!!!! IT IS TERRIBLE!!!!!! EWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Chapter 5 1. Just a Trip This is my 3rd favourite cytus song and my favourite Killerblood song. IT IS JUST SOOOO GOOD. 2. Sleepless Jasmine The lyrics are TOTALLY relatable to people who can't sleep well. BUT THIS IS SONG IS AMAZING!! Who doesn't like this song? 3. Chocological Yep, a total masterpiece by MILI. This song is edible. Yum. 4. Majestic Phoenix Chinese music? Flutes? = Perfection. 5. Holy Knight Holy Knight? Holy MOLY! Yep, this song is just pure perfect. 6. Recollections I like how this song sounds romantic. Although its genre is Jazz. I still like it. 7. Biotonic Not a bad ani song. BUT THE COVER ART IS AMAZING! There is just so many good songs in chapter 5. (Like chapter 4). 8. Zauberkugel Yes, this songs title is in German meaning 'Magic Bullet'. But this is a good xi song. 9. Total Sphere I don't get the title. This is my least favourite Tsukasa song but I don't hate it. 10. Dino I know a lot of you LOVE this song. But for me im not a big fan of it...Category:Blog posts